


Fuck You, Too

by QueenHusband



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Bottom Jamie, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Tito, Trans Male Character, m!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Weddings are supposed to be joyful occasions. For Jamie, it's just another headache.|#noncontober Day 17: Forced blowjob/oral --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Adam | Tito/Jamie | Rion
Kudos: 6





	Fuck You, Too

The newly fallen leaves squelch underfoot from that morning's drizzling rain. Jamie treads carefully. A repeat of his month-long stint at the clinic the last thing he wants. It was so much easier to love the rain back when he could dash along the muddy streets without a care. Now his newly healed knees ache whenever the temperature changes or senses oncoming rain clouds. Now it's a painful reminder that he's nothing more than a fragile human and not a magical creature like the Harvest Sprites... 

The sun is peeking behind the clouds, gradually brightening their world after a gloomy start to the day. Jamie supposes even nature is on his side if it's working it's best to ensure nothing ruins the wedding. 

Soft music rides along with the gentle breeze, growing louder the closer Jamie gets to the village square. There are archways decorated in white flowers at the entrances, bathing the gathering in a sweet fragrance. Jamie stops just short of the archway. He never intended to participate in the ceremony--for one thing, he doesn't even own a suit, so he imagines it'd be terribly awkward for everyone involved if his colorful poncho intermingles with their pompous dresses. Still, Gina is the one person he can somewhat consider maybe, possibly a friend, and not wishing her well on what's supposed to be the "happiest day of her life" just seems like something a crummy not-friend would do. Jamie swallows hard, gathering up the courage to peek around the corner. The sight pulls at his heart in opposite directions. One string pulls sweetly, warming his heart: Gina's smiling brighter than the sun, her eyes sparkling as she tosses her bouquet. Her dress twirls with every motion, pure white and dazzling. Jamie can tell she's crying behind her glasses. Gentle tears of joy. He wants to be happy for her. 

But on the other string pulls taut. It's a ripping force, the way in which only one man can. For once, Tito isn't covered in mud and feathers, his twisted smile, and regrettably handsome features easily fooling every guest in attendance. He's been fooling everyone with the same smile for three years, so of course, his powers of deceit must be amplified on this auspicious day. Jamie resists the urge to gag at the display, deciding he's seen more than enough of this foul ceremony. 

If only things could be left there. He'd barely moved to leave when Tito catches his eye, freezing him in place.

His heart drops as the farmer's dark brown eyes stare into his soul like a hawk perched atop a mountain, pinning a rabbit miles away with its hungry glare. Jamie wills his limbs to move, to dash home and not look back. His limbs know better than he; they'd only just grown accustomed to walking again, and he had neither the physical nor mental strength to escape. Jamie can only watch as Tito excuses himself, Gina is busy being swamped by her bridesmaids anyway, and jogs over to meet him around the archway. Jamie refuses to look him in the eye then, training his gaze instead on the muddy grown. 

"I thought you wouldn't come," Tito's voice is dripping with condescension. _Of course, you couldn't stay away from me_ , is probably the bullshit running through his head right now.

That unearned confidence is one of the things Jamie hates the most about him. He turns away from him, folding his arms, "Hmph. I just happened to be passing by."

"I see," the voice is closer to him now, making him jump. Hands snake around his waist, "Then you may as well stay for the after-party."

"Are you kidding me? Let go!" Jamie hisses and jerks out of his grip but the farmer pulls him back in again, roughly this time. His stomach twists at the bulge pressing into his lower back. _No... Here? Is he out of his mind?!_ "You're married, you asshole."

"Your point being?" Tito chuckles as he holds the rancher by the hip, one hand snaking around to grope at his cunt over the poncho. Jamie's scent mixed with the damp earth around them is enough to get him fully hard, his erection straining against their confines. He half-wishes Jamie'd try to scream so he can silence him forcibly, but Jamie has more sense than that. And even more pride. Tito stops groping him then to open his fly, whipping his dick out to give a few strokes. He leans in close to Jamie's ear, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The warm air brushing past so close sends shivers down his spine. Jamie sucks in a shaky breath, dread pooling in his stomach. The next second, he's shoved against the wall, the uneven bricks digging into his back. His blue eyes catch sight of the angry red dick peeking out from Tito's hand and immediately start tearing up. It has been a long time. Tito had the human decency to not rape him the months following his accident and immediate recovery. Or maybe he just enjoyed the constant stress and anxiety he caused, knowing in his most vulnerable state, Jamie would be jumping at every shadow, constantly worrying when he'll come for him. Jamie supposed this time would come sooner or later--he just hadn't anticipated it'd be on this asshole's wedding day.

"Bet you miss being on your knees, huh," Tito smirks, his strong grip on Jamie's shoulder forcing him to kneel in the mud.

He wasn't allowed to bend his knees for two months straight, so no, he hadn't kneeled in a long time. Already, pain is shooting up his thighs, making his limbs shake as he's forced to come face-to-face with Tito's _other head_ , already dripping pre-cum. The hand on his shoulder moves to grip the back of his head and Jamie doesn't resist--it's worse when he does. He obediently opens his mouth, but it doesn't go in right away. He feels the tip press into his bottom lip, slowly dragging over his lips, taunting. He's only partially prepared when the taller man rams in, nearly choking him. Jamie gags on the musk alone, his jaw straining around the throbbing girth as it's roughly thrust in and out. 

"Mm, fuck," Tito moans quietly, savoring the feel of Jamie's warm walls wrapped around him. The thrill of being caught is almost enough to make him come, but he perseveres. 

Jamie's choking, his face turning pink no-doubt desperate for air. Tito grips into his hair hard, holding him firmly in place as he slams in deep, as far as he can possibly go. He holds it there for a good while, watching the purple-haired man struggle to breathe through his nose. Jamie's blue eyes are sparkling from unshed tears, turning pink in the corners as his brows knit together in clear distress. _Ah_ , he loves this face the best. Tito works his hips slowly, building up the pace, drinking in every shockwave of pleasure threatening to make him spill. He moans softly, picking up the pace till he's slamming Jamie's head against the wall, though using his own hand as a cushion. He doesn't mind the pain, if anything it brings him closer. Jamie's whining around his cock, probably begging for him to finish. Well... he'll oblige him just this once. Bucking wild, he pulls out just in time to paint Jamie's face in thick ropes of cum. He pumps his dick for every last drop.

Jamie can only cough and splutter, unable to open his eyes. His face is almost completely coated. The taste and scent are everywhere, gagging him long after the cock's been tucked away. A finger tilts his chin up and he can hear the smirk in his voice, "When I'm done with Gina, I'm coming for you tonight. Your ass or your cunt... You decide."

" _Fuck you_ ," Jamie spits but is met only with light laughter. He waits for the footsteps to fade in the distance, blending into the crowd, before shakily getting back on his feet. Staggering home, he strains to suppress his shudders, fresh tears spilling and mixing with sticky cum. "F-Fuck you..."


End file.
